Coalition of Dawn
What is the Coalition of Dawn? The Coalition of Dawn, C.O.D shortened, is an official alliance/cooperation between Gondor, Rohan and Arnor. The C.O.D was made with the aim to unify and promote cooperation between said factions. This also includes military, diplomatic and economic goals. Operation Trident. Operation Trident was the first name given to this coalition, back when it was only an idea between the leaders of Gondor and Rohan. Operation Trident was set up between Icefrone and Tarrixiv, after both players felt the need to have a stronger bond between the 3 main factions of man. Strong and Unified were the 2 key concepts for this coalition. Polls were held in both factions and the results were decisive, 80% of Witenagemót (Rohan's advice-giving council) voted YES in the poll to make this coalition a good working thing. Gondor's council meanwhile voted YES with a percentage of 100%. Arnor was contacted soon/midst voting and joined Operation Trident soon after. After the joining of Arnor, the name was changed to Coalition of Dawn. Expansion Shortly after the beginning of 2019, HarrMac, King of Dale requested to be admitted to the alliance. Dale was later admitted after a vote of the High Council. Recently Dol Amroth joined the Alliance. On Christmas Eve of 2019 the Kingdom of Dale left the Coalition, having felt mistreated since before the Dunland War. End of the Alliance On New Year's Day of 2020, the CoD High Council voted to abolish the alliance part of the agreement to help prevent future server wide wars and to reduce conflict between the member factions. The CoD continues to exist as a platform for cooperation and to keep good relations between the member factions. Members of C.O.D. As said in the terms, paragraph 1 to be exact. Every coalition faction is allowed to have at least 2 subordinates assigned. The exact number of members therefore currently is 12. The names of those holding the posts change so often, that we refrain from naming them here any longer. Only the factions stay mentioned. Gondor Rohan Arnor Dol Amroth Notable events. As the server and the Coalition progresses, notable events are bound to be happen. Here is a list of notable events that has happened between the C.O.D: 1st Rohan-Gondor land trade: The first Rohan-Gondor land trade is an event that happened on 10-6-17 when the leaders of Gondor and Rohan came to an agreement to trade land. Dunharrow, a waypoint with lore bound to Rohan, lays in what was Gondor territory. And since borders weren't clearly made between the 2 factions, confusion about who owned the wp ensued. This was resolved with the Rohan-Gondor land trade, which stated that Rohan got ownership over Dunharrow. And in return, Gondor got a piece of Rohirric Druwaith Iaúr that pierced the province of Andras. 2nd Rohan-Gondor land trade: The second "land trade" happened in a somewhat passive way. At that time King of Rohan TheSmileBC gave away the Druwaith Iaur (incl. the parts belonging to Gondor) to an independant faction lead by autochthonous, who called themselves the Druedain. Due to the claim of Gondor territory and their strong evil faction affilation Gondor declared war on the threat at their 'backdoor' and a short time after, the Druedain with all their land accepted vasall- and membership within Gondor and handed their land to Gondor. Therefore the whole of the Druwaith Iaur now is claimed by Gondor. (Add. Information: autochthonous later tried to remedy that by a second grab for independance, after being revealed a spy for Evil and thrown out of the faction, but that never really escalated into a full blown war. He then several times openly declared resignation, just to come back again now and then. For the time there is quiet in the Druwaith) Category:Inter-Faction Organizations Category:Good Category:Men